


Малыш

by millennium_h



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Бью… Бьюке… Бьюнен… Баки! <br/>Барнс отзывается, удивлённо поворачивая голову. Его малыш улыбается, да так солнечно и тепло, что лучики плещутся в ямочках на щеках. Так что Барнс думает - самом-то деле, чего париться: Баки так Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Малыш

      День получается тяжёлый. Год тяжёлый, думает Джеймс, пиная перед собой попавшуюся под ногу крышку от какой-то газировки. Из рук всё валится, башка не варит — что тут о личном разговор вести. Что-то когда-то перепадёт — и то хорошо. А если не перепадёт, то ещё лучше. Усталость забирает последние капельки романтики, что живёт в Барнсе.

  
      У него комнатушка в общежитии, где тонкие стены и громкие соседи. Диван, два стула — один с отломанной ножкой — и шкаф. Всё стоит на старом выцветшем ковре, таком пыльном, что после на ступнях остаются серые комочки. Джеймс убирается, честно, но общежитие на то и общежитие, чтобы быть клоповником. Разве что без клопов — за этим следит мужчина из крайней левой двери. Барнсу хочется ему доверять.  
  
      Он не просто замкнутый в себе человек — панически одинокий, такой, что доходит до патологии. Но как-то не жалуется — и не только потому, что привык, а скорее, что некому. Выговариваться зеркалу — попахивает дуркой; выбраться в бар и пожаловаться местным забулдыгам — скатится в одночасье. Так что когда Барнс обнаруживает под своей дверью мальчишку, которому полтора-два года, то думать о дальнейшей своей жизни не приходится — всё решается как-то само.  
  
      Мальчишка — белокурое чудо с огроменными голубыми глазами — откликается либо на «Стивен», либо, как выясняется после пары-тройки проб и ошибок, на «малыш». Барнс знает, кто его мать, но искренне не представляет, что ему-то самому делать с ребёнком. Держит Стивена на вытянутых руках, рассматривая — и позволяя рассмотреть себя, — и прикидывает в уме, во сколько обойдётся такая замечательная находка. Что замечательная, то точно: Стив не шкодничает, копается себе тихо в своём сине-красно-белом круглом рюкзачке, иногда болтает без умолку на особом детском наречии — фиг поймёшь. Правда, уже через пару дней Барнс замечает за собой, что потихоньку разбирает отдельные слова. Например, что «амогу» — это «не могу», а не «помогу»; или короткое «ава» несёт в себе понятия о ранке, траве или соседском псе, с которым Стивен уже успел подружиться.  
  
      В интернете пишут, что дети в возрасте Стива уже должны говорить целыми – и, главное, понятными — словами. Стивен не говорит — он ими поёт, тарабанит, гулит — в общем, всё что угодно, лишь бы к нему не приставали с болтовнёй. Зато на лёгкие вопросы отвечает исправно.  
  
      — Малыш, а где мобильник? — спрашивает Барнс, ища его и под ковром, и под столом, и над столом, и на шкафу. Стивен, пару секунд серьёзно пялясь в пространство, в два уверенных шага достигает диван, поднимает подушку и протягивает изумлённому «папаше» пропажу. И смотрит же ещё важно, красноречиво — не теряй, мол, больше. Остаётся только кивнуть — окей, не буду, не серчай только.  
  
      Любимые игрушки Стива — старый набор зелёных пластиковых солдат и рыжая кукла-балерина, хитро выменянная на две шоколадные конфеты. Джеймсу нравится наблюдать со стороны, как управляется всем своим небольшим богатством Стивен. И со следующей зарплаты дарит ему медведя — с чёрной маской на лице и левой шерудящей лапкой, замотанной в серебряную ткань. Подарок малыш принимает с достоинством, осматривает медведя и даёт ему странное, но быстро прижившееся имя — Солдат, который, отчего-то, ещё и Зимний. Переименовать не получается, потому что Стивен упёртый, как настоящий взрослый мужик.  
  
      А однажды в их скромное общежитие наведываются социальные работники в чёрных траурных костюмах. Опрашивают жильцов, чёркают что-то в свои блокноты и обращают внимание на весёлого мальчугана, вьющегося под ногами. Когда спрашивают имя — тот отмалчивается, а потом со всех ног летит к двери, стучится, как обезумевший. Джеймс успевает перехватить мелкие кулачки, пока не поранился — поднимает Стивена на руки и хмуро глядит на соцработников. Те смотрят пристально, холодно; спрашивают, ваш или не ваш, на чём Барнс едва не прогорает. Благо, притаившийся на груди Стивен тихо-тихо просит: «Ты не отдавай меня» — и Джеймса, если по ощущениям, током бьёт. Мой, говорит, конечно же мой, хотя отчётливо видно, что ни разу не похож.  
  
      Уже в комнате Стив силится своим умишком понять, чего Джеймс такой растерянный.  
      — Бью… Бьюке… Бьюнен… Баки!  
      Барнс отзывается, удивлённо поворачивая голову. Его малыш улыбается, да так солнечно и тепло, что лучики плещутся в ямочках на щеках. Так что Барнс думает — самом-то деле, чего париться: Баки так Баки. С того дня эта укороченная версия второго имени Джеймса становится самым частым и самым любимым словом в лексиконе Стива. Никто не против, но Барнс потом учит его ещё многому, очень многому. Потому что раз уж он взялся воспитывать — то не бросит. И как такого бросить-то можно…


End file.
